Tokyo Mew Mew: Tsukurikaesu waga houto
by EeveeGuardianOfTheStars
Summary: Melody lost everything when she was 5. The aliens helped her and now she must fight them. What side will she choose and what secrets does she have? Pairs KxI, TxP, PxL, KxZ. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Mew Mew: Tsukurikaesu waga** **houto**

Me: Yay a new story! This one is a little different, and has no ties to the story Mew Melody. My OC Melody is still used in this story. (But she's older.)

Melody: I'm still here.

Me: I know that now to the story. (By the way _Tsukurikaesu waga houto _says 'Remake my way' in Japanese.)

**Chapter 1**

~Melody~

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't ugly. I had bright light pink eyes, with long black hair tied, with white ribbons, in pigtails. With some hair in front of my ears. My human ears for now anyway. Awhile back I started acting like a cat. I know why too. I'm a mew, like those girls I saw on the TV. I saw them and began to following them, trying to find out why we were like this and I found my answer, aliens.

"Kisshu, Pai, Taruto…"

Yes, I knew the aliens they were fighting. I use to like them. They saved me when I was young. I was five when my parents died in the house fire. I would have died too if Kisshu didn't find me. He bought me to Pai and he healed me and Taruto always played with me. I stayed with them till I was 8.

_Flashback_

"_Kisshu! Hey Kisshu!"_

"_Yes Melody?"_

"_Are you guys really taking me back?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Why? I don't want to go back!"_

"_Sorry Melody," he knelt to my size "this is for the best. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_There was a sharp pain in my shoulder were his hand was, and I blacked out._

_End Flashback_

I'm 10 years old now, they now attack the earth I live on. They never really cared about me. I'll fight them if I must.

"That's what I must do. As a mew!" I yelled in the small room I was in. A small wood cottage in the woods at the south end of Tokyo. I ran out of the small place I call home and ran.

'It's 2:30 p.m. and if I hurry I'll get to the café in an hour.' I thought happily. I knew I had to do this.

'But the mews can't know about me and my connection to the aliens.' I continued to run and run. If I stopped I might not make it. I slowed as I saw the pink café come into sight. I got to the door and opened it. A bell rang though the café and 3 girls raise their heads to look at me, 1 other girl and 2 guys came out of no where.

"I'm sorry but the café is closed." said Mew Ichigo.

"Sorry but I didn't come for tea."

"Still we are closed you need to leave…" said Mew Lettuce

"Or we kick you our by force." the blonde guy said.

"Again sorry I'm not here for tea I'm here to talk. Mew Ichigo, Mew Lettuce, Blondie."

"How do you know we are Tokyo Mew Mew, na no da?" Mew Pudding said.

"Pudding!" Mew Mint.

"I know things, Mew Pudding, And you really shouldn't yell Mew Mint, it's not very lady-like. Where is Mew Zakuro?" I asked. They all gave me a look and I explained.

"That's it, I'm a mew then right?" I said looking at Blondie who is Ryou.

"Yes, though I'm not sure how you got cat genes."

"Can I have my pendant now please?"

"Sure Squirt. And you'll have to work here from now on."

"Ok and don't call me that. Can I live here?"

"I guess." he said walking away and coming back with a gold pendant. He threw it to me and I caught it. The second it touched my hands it glowed a silver blue color and changed to a silver pendant with blue symbols on it, not pink.

"Ok mews we need to find Mew Aqua before the aliens. Zakuro will join you at the meet up point. Show the new-be how to be a mew. Tokyo Mew Mew Go!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY-"

"MEW MEW MINT-"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE-"

"MEW MEW PUDDING-"

"Um…MEW MEW MELODY-"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

I changed like the others. My hair curled more than before. My eyes changed to silver-ish color. A white tank top with a white flower petal skirt. Black ankle boots with white trim. One black glove with white trim on my right hand and a white ribbon with a bow, a silver bell in the middle of the bow, it was tied around my wrist. I ran after the other mews who were ahead of me by about 4 feet. I saw that in mew form I ran faster than normal, as did the other mews. We rounded a corner to see Mew Zakuro ready to search for this Mew Aqua.

"Melody stop!" Mew Ichigo said. I slowed only to stop 2 inches from Mew Pudding's face.

"Sorry, still working the kinks." I said looking at Pudding then to Ichigo then to Zakuro.

"So your Mew Melody."

"Yes, then you are Mew Zakuro, nice to meet you."

"Same, lets go now." With that they all ran off leaving me to myself I began catching up to the others and we searched till it was dark. 9:30 p.m. I left them and ran home quickly. I got my stuff that I needed to live at the café. Before I left I walked to a shaded place with 2 large stone crosses and a smaller stone cross. I sat in front to all three of the crosses.

"Mom, dad, sister, guess what? I found out I'm a mew, and I joined them today. I'm gunna fight the aliens who want to take our home, earth. I won't let them though. I hope you all are together where ever you are. Love you, I got to go now. I'm going to live at the café but I'll come visit sometimes. Bye." I said and stood up and looked around. I had the feeling I was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo Mew Mew: Tsukurikaesu waga** **houto**

_**Last time**_

_~Melody~_

"_Mom, dad, sister, guess what? I found out I'm a mew, and I joined them today. I'm gunna fight the aliens who want to take our home, earth. I won't let them though. I hope you all are together where ever you are. Love you, I got to go now. I'm going to live at the café but I'll come visit sometimes. Bye." I said and stood up and looked around. I had the feeling I was being watched._

**Chapter 2**

~Kisshu~

I watched her carefully from one of the trees. I listened to everything she said. She stood up and looked around before standing up and walking away.

"So she's a mew now. I'd better tell Pai and Tart. It's better if we pretend not to know her. She'll be safer that way." I said to myself before standing and teleporting to the ship to inform Pai and Taruto of this new development.

~Melody~

"Why is it so bright, out!" I said laying in my bed. I just woke up and the suns already against me. I sat up and made my way to the shower to get ready for today. The first day of work. Only Pudding, Zakuro, and I will be here for now. I did my hair down like Zakuro's but really curly. I wore a maid looking waitress outfit. It was pure white with a black apron and black trim. I took the white ribbons that are normally tied in my hair and tied them around each of my wrists. I walked out and began my first day. Soon it was over.

"I'm so tired. I need a cat nap." I said walking to my room. No one said I couldn't so I continued to head that way but what a waited me there was a note. A small folded note on my bed. I walked over grabbed it and unfolded it and read it to myself quietly.

"We need to talk. It's important, go to the park tonight at 10. I'll be waiting" I sighed.

'Alright guess I need that cat nap now.' I thought as I laid down and fell asleep. I woke up at 9 and I began to get ready. I walked to the park. My pendant in my pocket ready incase this was a trap. I got to the park and sat at a bench then hear a voice.

"You came. Thank you."

"Yes now who are you and why do you want to talk to me?"

"I'll tell you I'm here to talk to you about the aliens mostly Kisshu. My name must remain a secret."

"Alright what about Kisshu? Who do you know him?"

"I just know. Now my question is how do you know Kisshu and the other two hate you?"

"They attack the place I am. They never really cared."

"How can you be sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like they could be protecting you for all you know."

"How is destroying the planet I live on protecting me?"

"How do you know they will destroy the planet?"

"I don't the Mews will stop them though."

"You as well then, you are a mew."

"How did you know that?"

"I know things."

"Alright, but Kisshu wouldn't have brought me back here if he wanted to protect me so bad, he would have stayed with me same goes for Taruto and Pai. They never really cared. Not about me, or my life."

"Don't say thing like that."

"Why? It's all true. They don't care. Kisshu doesn't, hasn't, and never will."

"I've always cared Melody. That's why I had to bring you back."

"…" I was in pure shock when this man walked out of the shadows. It was Kisshu.

"K-K-Kisshu…" he walked over to me slowly and my hand tightened around the pendant in my pocket. He stopped when he saw me tense up, raise his hands and summoned his dragon swords.

"I'm not here to fight Melody." he said as he put both swords on the ground and kicked them to me. I looked down on his swords in shock. He just gave up all means of protecting himself.

"Kisshu…"

"Hm?"

"I don't want to fight either. But…" I kicked his swords back to him. "I must."

"MEW MEW MELODY METAMORPHSIS!" I yelled as I changed. I knew the second I changed the others would come but right now I need to fight Kisshu alone.

"You know that I won't fight you Melody."

"Then defend yourself. Star Staff." I said as I jumped at him he moved to the side quickly grabbing his swords and flying backwards. I landed on my feet and jumped at him again. He put his swords up as a block and my staff hit the block. The other mews were here now and I jumped back away from Kisshu.

"Leave." Mew Ichigo said.

"Ok Kitty cat. Bye-Bye Little Kitten." and he left but the look on his face was like I just stabbed his puppy. It was so sad. I powered down and walked away, I didn't want to talk right now I was tired.

_Dream_

"_Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled looking at the flames coming from the house. I ran and jumped into the flames._

"_Mommy, daddy, Lisa! Where are you?" I knew they were gone. Dead. I knew it in my heart, but I just didn't want to believe it._

"_Help! Someone help please! Help me!" I coughed from the smoke. I yelled and yelled and yelled but no one came, I was going to die._

"_Please…Someone…Anyone…Help me…" my voice died down, as did my spirit, by the flames._

I awoke in a cold sweat, a damp cloth on my forehead and someone over beside me. I was about to yell when a hand covered my mouth. Not only could I not yell, but I couldn't breathe.

"Don't yell Melody it only me." I knew it was Kisshu and nodded a little. He let go of me and I gasped for breath.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Kisshu why are you here?" I asked feeling light headed as I sat up but he pushed me back into my bed.

"Shh…you were mumbling in your sleep and you had a bad fever. Did you have a nightmare?"

"…Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It was the house fire." I said close to tears. I hated thinking back to that day. I sat up again only to have Kisshu's arms wrap around me in a comforting way. With that I began to cry.

"Shh…don't cry Melody. You need to sleep Little Kitten." he said as he stroked my hair softly. My crying slowed and I began to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tokyo Mew Mew: Tsukurikaesu waga** **houto**

_**Last time**_

_~Melody~_

"_Shh…don't cry Melody. You need to sleep Little Kitten." he said as he stroked my hair softly. My crying slowed and I began to fall asleep._

**Chapter 2**

~Kisshu~

I stayed with her a little long to make sure she was still asleep. I lay her down on her bed and replaced the hot cloth on her forehead with a new damp, cold one. Checking over her one last time I teleported to my Kitten's room.

"Hey Kitten are you here." I asked softly.

"Kisshu! Get out!" I turned to see my Kitten in a towel.

"Maybe Kitten. I think I'll stay around for a bit."

"Kisshu I'll yell."

"Ok Kitten I just came to ask something of you."

"No I'm not going to kiss you."

"I want you to check on Melody tomorrow."

"Kisshu I said no- wait, check on Melody , why and how do you know her?"

"I can't really explain that's something Melody has to tell you herself, but I know her and I was checking up on her tonight. She has a bad fever and I did what I could to lower it but I'm not sure if it was enough, so will you make sure she's ok, please Kitten?"

"I guess. Now out."

"Thank you Kitten, bye-bye." I said and teleported outside to the park. I thought about what Melody said.

"Her nightmares are back then, that's not good."

~Melody~

I awoke to a cloth on my head again. 'So it wasn't a dream after all.' I thought as I got up and took my temperature. It was 100.98. It was still high up I went and got dressed. I was about to go down stairs when Ichigo came in. she walked over and put her hand to my forehead.

"Wow Kisshu wasn't lying."

"Wait Kisshu told you!" seeing my mistake I threw my hands over my mouth and looked down.

"You'll have to answer some questions, but I won't tell anyone else. This is between you and me. Ok?" I nodded quickly and she continued.

"You need to rest. Now. I'll tell Ryou you can't work. That you're sick."

"Thanks…" I said walking over to me bed and laying down falling asleep quickly.

_Dream_

"_It's so dark and cold." I said. I was freezing and it was really dark and I couldn't see anything. I was alone._

"_Kisshu? Ichigo? Anyone? Kisshu please come…and don't leave me please." I said sitting and curling in to a ball. Then it got really hot again. I was sitting in the middle of the flames._

"_Help me! It's hot! Help! Please!"_

"Melody wake up please. Melody?"

"Hm…" I said sitting up to see Ichigo sitting in front of me. I looked around a bit and saw Kisshu in the corner. He was…'Is he pouting?'

"Kisshu…" I said.

"Hey, getting better Little Kitten?" he said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"A little. Why are you here Kisshu?"

"None of you business." I looked down after he said that. Why was he being so mean?

~Kisshu~

I looked over at her. She looked sad after I said that. It was kind of cold.

"You should rest Little Kitten."

"…Ok…"

"Kish?"

"Yes Kitty Cat?" I said looked at my Kitten.

"Can we talk? About Melody?"

"I guess." Getting up I walked over and patted Melody on the head, then followed Kitten out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm beyond sorry right now. I've had a lot going on and haven't been able to get on as much as I would have liked to… I'm going to try harder but here are some reasons to my absence:

Forgot my password :/

My dad died suddenly

My computer broke and my mother wouldn't let me borrow hers

My dog ate my flash drive with ALL my stories on it :'(

Again I'm really sorry about this. I'm unsure if I will continue the stories on my old account (Lucky Raena) but I will be on my new account (Layna Rae) almost all the time. Please go follow me on there if you wish.


End file.
